guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightbringer Signet
Is the +1 Adrenaline and 3 energy per Lightbringer rank seperate from the condition for the initial 1 adrenaline gain? Raisu 19:29, 31 October 2006 (CST) :I don't see why not. --Silk Weaker 02:08, 1 November 2006 (CST) This seems like a waste for anyone other than Paragons and Warriors... Especially because it takes your elite skill slot. --IllidanIcerage If you get up to LB4 it gets you as much energy as a lvl12 Mantra of Recall, and casts faster, with a 5 sec longer downtime. Even at LB3 when you get it it's very good for mesmers, thanks to the signet effecting skills. Skill hunter It seems to me that this skill counts to Skill hunter. Can anyone please confirm this? :Yes it does. I have 290 elites and I am still missing Ebon Dust Aura. --Karlos 14:16, 11 November 2006 (CST) ::Didn't count for me, had 206 before, and 206 after getting it --84.156.89.95 17:33, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::You'll get it when you cap the next elite. Read the Notes section :) Artemis Faul 17:50, 3 December 2006 (CST) I'm capping elites on my Assassin, and I just counted that I will have 290 at the end. Did I miss one, or did the Signet stop counting as a caped Elite in one of the updates? — Poki#3 , 05:41, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Scrap that. Missed Mind Blast. I say, why does the Ele have so many "Mind Something" skills. It confuses me @_@ — Poki#3 , 06:36, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::The "Mind ___" set of skills is part of the overarching terminology structure that ANet is setting up in Guild Wars. A taxonomy, if you will. "Mind ___" skills rely in having more energy than your target. See also: assassin skills, "____ Fox ____" (unblockable attacks), "Golden ____" (relies on enchant), "Black ___" (relies on hexed target), and "____ Lotus ___" (gives energy), among others. Dervish skills are also rife with taxonomy..."Pious ____" (removes enchant) comes to mind. --Carmine 15:33, 12 April 2007 (CDT) It is NOT NECESSARY to aquire this skill as the last elite. Capping all skills and then leaving this skill until last still triggers the Skill Hunter Title. "within range" This signet sucks... I mean it REALLY sucks. I just tested how close "within range" is... and ITS ADJACENT TO FOE! What a load of bullcrap. Brings back to the intital point that this skill is completely pointless for anyone other than a warrior. As the demon has to be sitting in your throat to use it. Ansi 15:33, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Here's a question. Does it take the range from your weapon? Try it with a long bow. Notes "If you have the highest lightbringer rank Holy Lightbringer, you will gain 9 strikes of adrenaline and 24 energy." Is it me or is this information a bit useless (obvious)? Progress bar might be a better option. :Added :) — Skuld 19:39, 2 December 2006 (CST) :: Lol that was fast ^^ edit: oh btw, ranks 0,1,2 have () around a number? Artemis Faul 19:40, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::: You only can get the signet from the NPC whenyou get rank 3 lightbringer :p — Skuld 19:45, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::: /doh :) btw, I think the progress bar is too big (at least in IE). Looks different from the other ones anyway Artemis Faul 19:48, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::::I replaced the level 0, 1 and 2 ranks to N/A as they can't be aquired. -- (talk) 18:23, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::Not that it would be worth it, but would Arcane Mimicry not be able to nab this? --Confused_Enemy ::::::Yes, Arcane Mimicry CAN take it. My Name Is Not Dan 15:08, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::::I got my Norgu to nab it from me, I was surprised since heroes can't equip them, since you can't take skills you can't use, like monster skills. "Strike" Are we talking 25 points or 35 like Wary Stance? — 130.58 (talk) 12:09, 21 January 2007 (CST) True Usage! While it would be irriatating to use, and would require a friendly to sacrafice an elite skill, what if we took a Decapitate warrior who used Arcane Mimicry to take it from a friend? You could chain Decapitate, or possibly Executioners/Decapitate, or something, I don't know. Point being, that's the best usage of this skill I can think of. :Except Arcane Mimicry lasts only 20 seconds, meaning you can use Lightbringer Signet all of... once. That's worthless. You can get more adrenaline through consistent use of IAS. Or with "To the Limit!" (weapon-swapping after Decapitate). — 130.58 (talk) 10:38, 27 January 2007 (CST) touchers i see this as particularly useful for any pve touchers, warriors or dervishes, all getting benifits from it in multiple ways ::Soqed Hozi:: ::Useful for touchers? I'm not so sure...touchers generally use Offering of Blood, which(at 12 blood magic), even with the 5e casting cost, gives more 1 energy than a lvl 4 signet and just 2 less than a lvl 5 signet, and it recharges 10 seconds faster to boot(and it may recharge even faster than that if you're using a wand/staff/focus with HSR mods). Sure, it requires a sacrifice, but you'll be stealing it back anyways so no big deal. Maybe if you have lightbringer level 8 or 9 this might beat OoB, but at lower levels, OoB is definitely preferable IMO. Although I guess this would be fine if you were using a ranger from Elona/Cantha who hadn't capped OoB yet... DKS01 02:49, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::You also forget that the adjacent enemy has to be a "demonic servant of Abbadon", which completely rules it out of PvP. lol, he said pve, so that was kinda dumb, not to mention its a pve skill which cant be used in pvp, so thats kindve a redundant quip. (68.63.233.200 15:34, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Mantras Mantra of Signets. Mantra of Inscriptions.Cheese Slaya 22:15, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :I'd rather run keystone signet with ether sig if we're talking about building up energy.--Carmine 15:36, 12 April 2007 (CDT) The trivia seciton has to be updated as elite tomes can now cause you to have more than 1 elite in a town/outpost as well :P done 68.161.134.174 22:36, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Apparently not, because that (apparently erroneous) comment, about this being the only way to have more than one elite in your bar in an outpost, is still there. Never used an elite skill tome; someone please check and delete the comment if appropriate. Issa Dabir 19:08, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::I'm fairly certain it does not work. I learned one elite skill from a tome- but ONLY learned. It doesn't get automatically put on your bar. -- Skax459 17:02, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Wait- are you saying this is, or isn't the only way to have 2 elites in an outpost? -- Skax459 17:03, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, have you tried using an elite tome while you have an empty skill slot, instead of a full bar?--Devils Apprentice 11:40, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Non-carving signet? Is it just me, or is this the only signet whose skill icon does not look like a carving of some sort? A quick look through the Signet skills quick reference seems to support my theory, but I may be missing something. -- Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 17:44, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Gee, I never noticed that before. You're right...how strange. This is a Signet that doesn't look like a signet, lol...maybe they did that intentionally so you'd see how crappy it is before working towards getting it >.> (T/ ) 17:48, 28 June 2007 (CDT) yea ur right even though that comment is pretty old ur right--72.83.152.240 07:13, 30 August 2007 (CDT) One other: Tryptophan Signet ''' Entrea Sumatae''' 21:29, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Am I the only one that thinks this skill sucks? Lost-Blue 00:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :See the "within" range section. --Powersurge360 00:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::besides him/her/it/trannie Lost-Blue 00:17, 24 April 2008 (UTC) No Longer elite How/will this affect the skill hunter title? Anyone have any idea? I'm guessing it will probably just reduce the Elonian track by one, but I'm just curious if anyone has seen any unnatural change...? 02:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :"Decreased the Elonian Elite Skill Hunter title to 140. " --Macros 02:57, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah just noticed that. Guess I should read more closer next time :) (forgot to sign) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::If you had capped it before they changed it, your title track, when full, will show 141/140 elites in Elona. Atleast so it shows for me. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf In other news, this is finally usable, and it's actually quite nice now. Good unlinked Energy management. (T/ ) 03:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :If it weren't for the long recharge it'd be good for Adrenaline, too. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) If only being nearby a "demonic servant of Abaddon" would be excluded I'd use this. As it is now this skill is practically worthless except in several places in elona (most of the torment world) and probably in DoA - energy management for ursans/monks perhaps? 00:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Doesnt work. used the signet during Shadow Nexus mission Challenge. Had margonite and or Torment foes in my agro circle and this skill gave me no energy. Im level 7 LB. 06:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC)Morbid Optics :It's "in the area" range, not earshot. 13:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC)